warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/Dawn (book)
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Dawn. Characters Mangy tabby |affie = Rogue |hist = When Squirrelpaw and Sorreltail go to where the Twolegs are to rescue the trapped cats, they see a Twoleg carrying a cage. The mangy tabby crouches inside, eyes wide with terror. The Twoleg pushes the mangy tabby in the cage into the belly of a monster. The mangy tabby is eventually rescued by Clan cats. }} Matted rogue |affie = Rogue |hist = The matted rogue is trapped in a cage as he was caught by Twolegs. Squirrelpaw releases the catch on his cage and he leaps out. Without a word he runs from the monster and flees towards the forest. Squirrelpaw sarcastically mutters you're welcome, annoyed at the rogue's lack of gratitude. }} Brown tabby rogue |affie = Rogue |hist = The brown tabby rogue was trapped inside a Twoleg nest in a cage by Twolegs. He is released by Clan cats and as Squirrelpaw dashes into the nest, the brown tabby almost knocks her flying as he runs out. Squirrelpaw swerves out of the tom's way as he hurtles past. }} Cody's kits |affie = Kittypet kits |family = Cody (mother) |hist = Cody offers to help Ferncloud, who has lost two kits. She explains how she lost her kits once. Leafpaw asks if she lost an entire litter and states that is really sad. Cody clarifies that they did not die. Her housefolk found them new homes with other Twolegs, but she grieved deeply for them. Leafpaw is suprised Cody still wants to return to the Twolegs who sent away her kits. Cody describes how it is normal for kittypets not to raise their kits. She is confident her housefolk found her kits good homes and would not have known how much she would miss them. Due to Cody having her kits and losing them, she becomes a great help aiding in caring for Clan kits and helping grieving queens. }} Tortoiseshell ShadowClan queen |affie = ShadowClan queen |family = Two kits }} History When Twolegs are tearing down ShadowClan camp and the Clan is evacuating, the tortoiseshell is struggling to carry her two kits across the clearing. She keeps dropping one, and then dashing back to get her other. Squirrelpaw tells that'll she take one, picking up one. The queen flashes the apprentice a grateful look and together they flee for the camp entrance and escape the camp. Tawnypelt asks if Tallpoppy got out and Squirrelpaw replies she helped a queen and her kits to the camp entrance's tunnel, assuming that's Tallpoppy. Later, Tawnypelt asks if all the queens and kits got out, and Onewhisker replies there was a tortoiseshell with two kits. Tawnypelt asks about Tallpoppy and Squirrelpaw confessed she thought the tortoiseshell was Tallpoppy. Tawnypelt says Tallpoppy has three kits, not two like the tortoiseshell. Tortoiseshell ShadowClan queen's two kits |affie = ShadowClan kits |family = Tortoiseshell ShadowClan queen (mother) }}History When Twolegs are tearing down ShadowClan camp and the Clan is evacuating, the kits' mother is struggling to carry them across the clearing. She keeps dropping one of them then running back to fetch the other. Squirrelpaw says she'll take this one, picking up one of the kits. They carry the kits to the camp entrance, and Squirrelpaw thrusts the tiny kit to Dustpelt. Tawnypelt asks if Tallpoppy and her kits got out and Squirrelpaw reports she helped the two kits and their mother to the tunnel, not realizing it isn't Tallpoppy and her kits. Later, Tawnypelt asks if all the queens and kits got out. Onewhisker reports there was a tortoiseshell and two kits. They discover the two kits are not Tallpoppy's kits, with Tawnypelt gasping Tallpoppy has three kits, not two. ShadowClan apprentice |hist = When ShadowClan, WindClan and ThunderClan shelter together at Sunningrocks, the ShadowClan apprentice is seen sharing tongues with Tawnypelt. }} RiverClan queen |affie = RiverClan queen |family = Kit (kit) |hist = As the Clans are ready to begin their journey to their new home, Leopardstar asks if everyone is ready. The RiverClan queen protests they have not hunted today, wrapping her tail protectively around her kit. Leopardstar tells her that they can hunt on the way. }} RiverClan queen's kit |family = RiverClan queen (mother) |hist = As the Clans are ready to begin their journey to their new home, the kit's mother wraps her tail protectively around them. }} Kit |hist = While the Clans journey through mud to reach their new home, Crowpaw is seen carrying the kit through it. When he reaches the rocks, Crowpaw holds up the kit for Onewhisker to take before scrambling after it }} RiverClan apprentice |hist = During the Journey to the Lake Territories, the Clans are trying to pass by some monsters on the moor but Leopardstar hesitates before giving the signal to her Clan, causing them to fall into the path of the monsters. The RiverClan apprentice is struggling out of the mud with Tawnypelt's help. }} RiverClan apprentice |affie = RiverClan apprentice |hist = During the Journey to the Lake Territories, the Clans are trying to pass by some monsters on the moor but Leopardstar hesitates before giving the signal to her Clan, causing them to fall into the path of the monsters. A male apprentice is struggling in the mud, unable to free himself. Squirrelpaw grabs his scruff and pulls him out, helping the apprentice escape. The RiverClan cat thanks Squirrelpaw before racing to safety. }} Another apprentice |hist = During the Journey to the Lake Territories, the Clans are trying to pass by some monsters on the moor but Leopardstar hesitates before giving the signal to her Clan, causing them to fall into the path of the monsters. Stormfur turns to yank the apprentice to it's paws out of the sucking mud. }} Apprentice |affie = ShadowClan apprentice |hist = During the journey to the Lake Territories when ShadowClan is going to cross the Thunderpath, the apprentice darts forward before Tawnypelt gives the signal. The she-cat orders the apprentice to come back, her tone making the apprentice stop and rush back to join his Clan. Tawnypelt insists to him that they all must go together. }} Kits |hist = When the Stoneteller declares the Tribe and Clans will celebrate together Sharptooth's death, the kits mew with excitement. }} Boldest kit |hist = When the Stoneteller declares the Tribe and Clans will celebrate together Sharptooth's death, the kits mew with excitement. The boldest kit pads to Tallpoppy's kits and Birchkit, offering for them to come share prey with them. The Clan mothers' give their approval so the Clan kits follow the Tribe kit across the cave. }} Tribe kit |affie = Tribe of Rushing Water kit |family = She-cat (mother) |hist = After the Tribe and the Clans feast, Tallstar stands up to address the cats. The Tribe kit asks who he is, calling him a skinny old raven. His mother sharply cuffs him, shushing him and telling him he is a very noble Clan leader. }} Tribe kit's mother |affie = Tribe of Rushing Water kit-mother |family = Tribe kit (son) |hist = After the Tribe and the Clans feast, Tallstar stands up to address the cats. Her kit calls him a skinny old raven. She then sharply cuffs him, shushing him and telling him he is a very noble Clan leader. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages